Lucy
Bio 'Lucy '''is a female Mechincal who was Robot's rival during childhood, beginning from the first grade up to the twelfth grade, and even through college (continuing into a weekly vocal jazz ensemble). She and Robot used to compete in their school's science fairs, with Robot always getting defeated by her own inventions. However, in her first episode Ogo's Friend, she doesn't seem to recognize Robot despite being reminded of their rivarly in the past; she does, however, remember Monster, though. Highly intelligent as well as ill-modest, Lucy decided to enter the two-colored blinking light competition that Gart hosted, boasting that she was indeed going to win it as soon as her invention was created. Her plans were almost ruined due to Robot possessing the last microchip in stock (due to Ogo destroying his first one), however, she took great notice of Ogo to realize how 'helpful' he would be in her invention, thus beginning the 'one-sided' friendship of the two. At first, Robot and Monster (mostly Robot) are thrilled to be rid of Ogo, but they quickly suspect something when they find that Ogo seems to be losing his parts, claiming he had given them to Lucy. They try to convince Ogo that Lucy has been using him, placing himself in great danger, only to be shunned (for the very first time) and despised by Ogo. Then, they realize the horrifying consequence of Ogo's actions and find his whole body taken apart and his brain chip missing, now being used to power Lucy's invention. Lucy claimed he 'signed a permission form' for ownership of his brain chip, though it is highly obvious how she had manipulated him once again. Robot, despite not really liking Ogo or having the desire to show off his successful invention become crushed in an instant, sacrifices his microchip and his chances of winning the contest in trade for Ogo's brain chip, thus Lucy's triumph of winning the two-colored blinking light contest and Robot being humiliated once more by his brother. She makes her second appearance toward the end of Letterology, however, much like in Ogo's Friend, she was still unable to remember Robot and their rivarly during childhood. Appearance Lucy has bright, metallic pink exterior as well as arms (similar to Perry's) that are pink rose-colored; her claws also resemble Robot's. She wears rectangular-lense glasses and sports a single, straight antenna atop her head and is mobile with one wheel (much like Spitfire and Ogo). Her figure is mostly ovalular-shaped and she wears a dark fuchsia sweater over her body, able to display her femininity. Trivia *She seemed to show slight attraction toward Ogo in Ogo's Friend, however, it must have been to disguise her manipulative manner, such as using charm to lure him as her assistant and taking most of his parts, even his brain chip, to complete her invention for the two-colored blinking light contest. *She speaks in a nasal tone voice. *It's unknown exactly what her occupation is, seeing as she does not work at the Default Settings factory, but it is suspected she may have a better job than Robot's, as she often boasts about being a scientific genius. *She is the second female Mechanical to appear in the series (the first one is Spitfire.) *Fans have speculated that despite the rivalry Robot had with her in the past (before she somehow forgot), she may have been his old crush; same is assumed for Lucy in vice versa (before she forgot). *Much like Ogo, she wears clothing over her upper exterior. *Her pupils and glasses resemble those of Nessie. *She closely resembles Heloise from ''Jimmy Two Shoes, mainly with her long, red outfit and flat head. *The way she behaves in Ogo's Friend suggests she at one time may have had amnesia, this has never been proven, especially with her role in Letterology. Gallery R&M 008.JPG R&M 007.JPG Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot and Monster Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Mechanicals